Truth or Dare with Inuyasha randomness
by hellfire014
Summary: first story, a truth or dare, NO harsh FLAMES!will update soon
1. just an innocent game

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in this story.

This is also my first story, SO NO FLAMES!

Ch 1: It's Just an 'Innocent' Game…

The setting is at Kogome's house.

"I'm bored," Kogome complained. "What do you guys think we should do?"

"I donno," Sango replied, "there's no sign of the jewel shards, and everything seems to be at MIROKU! GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME!"

SMACK!

Miroku goes flying, screaming in pain.

"I know," Shippo said, "let's have a chocolate eating contest!"

"NO!" everyone replied.

"I know," said Kogome, "let's play truth or dare!"

"Truth or what?" Inuyasha said curiously.

"Truth or dare," Kogome said, "we go around in a circle asking someone 'truth or dare' and…"

(A/N it was taking too long, but who doesn't know the rules of truth or dare?)

"Sounds like fun," Shippo said, "I'll go first, Inuyasha, truth or da"

"Dare!" Inuyasha said, cutting him off.

"I dare u to make out with Kogome for 10 seconds," Shippo said triumphantly.

"WHAT, THERES NO WAY IM DOING THAT!" Inuyasha yelled.

gulp_What has gotten into him_ Kogome thought toherself."Actually, you do, it's a dare." Kogome replied in horror of Shippou's mischievous dare.

10 seconds later, it was Inuyasha's turn.

"Miroku, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you and Sango to switch places."

"How so."

"She gropes you, and you leave her rear alone," Inuyasha said with aperverted grin.

"There is no way I'll do that," Sango screamed.

"You have to," Kogome, Miroku and Inuyasha said in unison.

"And you can start right now," Miroku said happily.

"Hentai monk."

She started groping him, and, to her surprise, found it rather, enjoyable.

"Err Sango, u can stop now," Miroku backed away from the woman.

DING DONG

Everyone jumped up in surprise. Inuyasha literally hit the ceiling.

"What was that?" Inuyasha yelped, "That really hurts u know"

"It's the door," Kogome said, "I'll get it."

"No I'll get it" Inuyasha barked.

"Ok"

Who is at the door, find out next chapter.

please r&r


	2. its getting interesting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in this story.

This is also my first story, SO NO FLAMES!

Recap:

DING DONG

Everyone jumped up in surprise. Inuyasha literally hit the ceiling.

"What was that?" Inuyasha yelped, "That really hurts u know"

"It's the door," Kogome said, "I'll get it."

"No I'll get it" Inuyasha barked.

"Ok"

CH 2: it's getting interesting

"Who's there?" Inuyasha growled

"Hi" said Kouga, Ayame, Kikyo, Rin and Sesshomaru, together

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded

"I came to check on my woman, mutt-face!"

"Hey, u guys wanna play truth or dare?" Kogome asked.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha was shocked

"Sure, how do you play?" Kouga said.

Kogome told everyone how to play, to Inuyasha's dismay.

"Do they have to stay?" Inuyasha pouted.

"YES, now get over it or I'll say the S-word," Kogome barked

Inuyasha whimpered at Kogome's voice.

"ok" Inuyasha squeaked.

"I'll go next" Kouga said, "Inuyasha, truth or dare"

"Truth"

_drat_ Kouga thought to himself, "who do you like better, Kikyo or Kogome?"

"If you pick that whore I will kill you, again." yelled Kikyo.

"If you pick your ex I will make sure that you can't move for a month!" yelled Kogome.

_Decisions, decisions_ Inuyasha thought to himself "Err, can someone take her bow and cover Kogome's mouth?"

"NO" replied Inuyasha's enemies.

_Gulp, here goes nothing_ "I choose Kogome"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kikyo and Kouga yelled in unison, making even Sesshomaru shrink back in fear.

"GET BACK HERE KOUGA," yelled Ayame, "YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE MARRYING ME!"

"ACK! Sango, do u like groping me?" Miroku said in shock.

"Yes." Sango replied in an 'I want you' kind of voice.

"Sango, you are starting to scare me."

(A/N I cant believe that I'm writing this)

"EVERYBODY SHUTUP AND **SIT** DOWN!"(A/N guess who)

Kouga and Kikyo stopped chasing Inuyasha, Ayame shrunk back in fear and Inuyasha got an extra large serving of splinter helper.

"Ok,"Miroku stuttered. "Kouga, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Ayame for 2 minutes"

"NO"

"YES!"said Kogome, Ayame and Inuyasha out loud.

"Alright," Kouga said in defeat.

2 minutes later, KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

(A/N i had to put this guy in here for next chapter)

pleas, r&r


	3. Just Add a Little Sake

I DONT OWN INUYASHA, SO GO AWAY

RECAP:

"I dare you to kiss Ayame for 2 minutes"

"NO"

"YES!"said Kogome, Ayame and Inuyasha out loud.

"Alright," Kouga said in defeat.

2 minutes later, KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

* * *

Ch3: Just Add a Little Sake

"I'll get it," Inuyasha muttered.

"Hello." Inuyasha said, then jumped back in suprise.

"HI INUYASHA!"

"EVERBODY RUN! JAKOTSU'S HERE!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(A/N i know, i should've ended here on the last chapter)

"Come on, lemme in,I got sake." Jakotsu pleaded.

"Oh alright, just keep your hands away from the men," Sango said in defeat.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want filth," Jakotsu snapped back.

"Ok, Jakotsu, truth or dare," Sango said while groping Miroku, who was starting to freak out.

"Dare."

"Kids, i suggest that you go play in Kogome's room,"Sango said, smirking,and didnt speak again until they were upstairs, "I dare you to act straght for a week."

"There is no way you are going to make me love that filth."

"YOU HAVE TO," said all the men in the group, who were starting to eye the sake.

"You gan start by rubbing Kikyo's rear end," which, shockingly(even for me), came out of Sango"s mouth.

"That was my line!" (guess who)

"Shuddup and kiss me!" (A/N :( i cant believe that im writing this)

Everyone stared, mouths wide open, espesially Miroku.

"OOOK," said Fluffy (Sesshomeru of course), scooting away from Sango,"Inuyasha, truth or dare."

"Isn't it obvious"

"I dare you and the rest of us guys to have a drinking contest."

After, Inuyasha won, and all men were sooo drunk, that they tryed flying by jumping off Kogome's balcony.

"Kogome, hic truth or belch dare," said Inuyasha.

"Err, dare."

"I dare you to take off your top."

"Eep." Kogome took off her shirt, reluctantly.

"That pink thing counts as a top"

"I'll get you for this you baka mutt."

She took of her bra, with everyone staring at her twin Mt. Fugi sized peaks in **ALL** of their glory.

(A/N yes I am a guy)

"OOOOOOHHH" the drunken men just stared.

"Kouga, truth or dare?" Kikyo said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to touch Ayame innopropriatly for five minutes."

(A/N I'm evil, arn't I)

"WHAT!" Ayame was shocked.

"Its not like you didn't want him to touch you before." Kogome said with a smile.

"But there are people around!"

"Then use the bathroom!"

Kouga and Ayame went upstairs and went into the bathroom, meanwhile...

* * *

"I'm getting bored," said Shippo, putting down his crayons. 

"Yea, same here," said Rin, sighing, "hey, wasn't that Kouga and Ayame?"

"Yea, lets follow them!"

They followed them to the bathroom, only to see the most disturbing thing a child can see at that age.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**TO BE CONTENUED**


	4. It's Getting Weird

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, but I do own this story.

* * *

recap: 

"I dare you to touch Ayame innopropriatly for five minutes."

(A/N I'm evil, arn't I)

"WHAT!" Ayame was shocked.

"Its not like you didn't want him to touch you before." Kogome said with a smile.

"But there are people around!"

"Then use the bathroom!"

Kouga and Ayame went upstairs and went into the bathroom, meanwhile...

* * *

"I'm getting bored," said Shippo, putting down his crayons. 

"Yea, same here," said Rin, sighing, "hey, wasn't that Kouga and Ayame?"

"Yea, lets follow them!"

They followed them to the bathroom, only to see the most disturbing thing a child can see at that age.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Chapter 4: Its Geting Wilder 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KOGOME! KOUGA AND AYAME ARE TOUCHING EACH OTHER IN THE BATHROOM!" Shippo screamed, "Kogome?"

He saw a topless Kogome, then turned a nice shade of red.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Thats going to take a few years of therapy" said Jakotsu, "hell, I'm still on therapy for that, why do you think that I'm gay."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You saw you're mom nude!"

"Yea, but I also saw..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHH, WE DID NOT WANT TO HEAR THAT!"

"I'm just saying wat I saw."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shippo then ran upstairs, the image forever burned into his memory.

* * *

Shippo bumped into Koga and Ayame on the way to Kagome's room.  
"Whats with all the screamin'," Koga said, "can't we do our buisness in peace?"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Shippo reached Kagome's room, and hid in a corner, went to fetal position and chanted "find my happy place, find my happy place..."  
"Hey Shippo," Rin asked, "what do you think this is?" She held out a bag full of playgirls.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Oh great, they've found my dirty magazines. sigh."

* * *

Shippo then ran to Souta's room, and hid under the bed.  
"Hey, wats this?" he pulled out a magazine and went through it." "Well, at least these arn't guys or Kagome or Sango." (can you guess what it is) 

Shippo then went back to Kagome's room, grabbed a dirty magazine, then went downstairs.

"Sesshomaru, truth or dare?" he asked  
"Dare, I don't fear you."  
Shippo smirked, "I dare you to look at every picture in this book for 5 seconds each," he revealed the Playgirl, "and keep a straight face"  
(a/n im rotflmao, im rotflmao)  
Fluffy's face paled  
"Shippo, where did you get that?" Kagome asked.  
"Your room."  
"Who cares, this is better than any torture I can think of." said Inuyasha.  
"Oh, Miroku," Shippo said,smirking, handing the monk the Playboy, "same thing with this, and nothing perverted."

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Am I evil or what?  
gimme suggestions for the next chappie, plz 


	5. I NEED HELP!

I am truely sorry that i havent updated, my fans (if i have any) but i have rune out of ideas.  
please r&r and give me some truth or dares. you will get credit for them. school is a bitch, isn't it.

P.S. r&r my 'The Will of Another' story


End file.
